


Pocztówka

by Michaelaariadne



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pocztówki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: "Pierwsza pocztówka była z Peru.Q patrzył na nią podejrzliwie póki nie spostrzegł napisanej drobnymi literami adnotacji "007". Bond odbywał właśnie misję w południowoamerykańskim państwie, więc kwatermistrz był skłonny uwierzyć, że kartka jest od niego.Prostokątny kartonik z widokiem Machu Picchu został przyczepiony na lodówce. Q traktował go jak wyraz chwilowej niepoczytalności agenta 007. Cóż  przynajmniej do kolejnej kartki."Na podstawie filmów o Bondzie, ale tylko dwóch najnowszych





	Pocztówka

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć, ale powstało ponad dwa lata temu, a od pół roku wisi na moim wattpadzie, więc równie dobrze może wisieć też tutaj. Ale nawet go lubię

Pierwsza pocztówka była z Peru.  
Q patrzył na nią podejrzliwie póki nie spostrzegł napisanej drobnymi literami adnotacji "007". Bond odbywał właśnie misję w południowoamerykańskim państwie, więc kwatermistrz był skłonny uwierzyć, że kartka jest od niego.  
Prostokątny kartonik z widokiem Machu Picchu został przyczepiony na lodówce. Q traktował go jak wyraz chwilowej niepoczytalności agenta 007. Cóż przynajmniej do kolejnej kartki.  
Druga pocztówka nadeszła z Rosji. Z jednej strony miała widok Kremla, z drugiej zaś pochyłym pismem zapisane było "Dziękuję. 007".  
Podziękowanie od upierdliwego agenta było dość zaskakujące, nawet dla spodziewającego się wszystkiego kwatermistrza. Pocztówka znalazła swoje miejsce na lodówce obok poprzedniczki.  
Q zdarzało się śmiać w duchu, że lepiej by agent nie wysyłał więcej kartek, bo lodówka mu się kończy.  
Przez kolejne cztery dni kwatermistrz nie miał możliwości pojawić się w domu ani chociaż porządnie wyspać; najpierw nawigował Bonda przez okropną misję gdzieś w Hiszpanii, jednocześnie kierując rannego 004 w stronę lotniska gdzieś w Niemczech. Wtedy udało mu się wyegzekwować czas na dwie godziny drzemki. Następnie został brutalnie obudzony przez M, który zmusił go do dwunastogodzinnego nawigowania 007 w czasie wysadzania siedziby barona narkotykowego w Kairze. Na wpół nieprzytomny zwrócił uwagę, że Bond powstrzymał się od głupich komentarzy dotyczących jego wieku.  
Po bezpiecznym wyprowadzeniu najlepszego agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości w okolice bardziej europejskie udał się na kolejną drzemkę, która jednak nie trwała dłużej niż poprzednia.  
Klnąc na bezużytecznych agentów, którzy tylko pakują się w kłopoty, wrócił do swojego stanowiska, załatwił bezpośredni transport do Londynu dla 004, który okazał się być mocniej ranny niż wcześniej deklarował. Oprócz tego Q był zmuszony zdalnie ratować 007, ("Jak zwykle on" skomentował to pod nosem) który podczas przesiadki na samolot pasażerski w Portugalii postanowił pobawić się w bohatera i udaremnił napad na bank w centrum miasta. Przy okazji spowodował karambol i pojawienie się listu gończego z jego twarzą.  
Q bezpiecznie pokierował go do opuszczonego lotniska wojskowego, gdzie miał czekać jego przesłany przez MI6 transport. Potem oddał nawigowanie jednemu ze współpracowników i postanowił wrócić do domu.  
Z przyzwyczajenia otworzył skrzynkę na listy i ku swojemu zdziwieniu znalazł tam trzy kolejne pocztówki; z Hiszpanii, Portugalii i Egiptu. Półprzytomny Q rzucił je na stół i położył się spać.  
***  
Następnego dnia, dość wcześnie rano Q siedział przy komputerze, popijając Earl Greya. Kwatera informatyków była jeszcze pusta z powodu wczesnej pory. Pochylony nad pisanym właśnie programem ledwo zarejestrował, że ktoś zapukał we framugę. Uniósł głowę i dostrzegł przy drzwiach agenta 007.  
\- Cześć, kwatermistrzu - powiedział, wbijając w niego spojrzenie zabójczo niebieskich oczu i uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Agent 007 - Q kiwnął tylko głową i skupił się na nowo na komputerze.  
\- Pocztówki dotarły?  
\- Tak, wszystkie. Wiesz, powinieneś się trochę bardziej zauważalnie podpisywać. Na początku myślałem, że to jakaś dziwna groźba.  
\- Wybacz, zapamiętam. Pasują ci do wystroju?  
\- Co?  
Mężczyzna westchnął.  
\- Pocztówki. Czy pasują ci do wystroju. O to pytałem.  
\- W moim mieszkaniu nic nie pasuje do wystroju. Nawet wystrój nie pasuje do wystroju.  
Bond zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Nie będę ci już przeszkadzał - powiedział po chwili.  
\- Nie przeszkadzasz mi... Aż tak bardzo - Q uśmiechnął się do niego znad monitora, a potem wrócił do pracy. Bond usiadł więc po drugiej stronie biurka i obserwował pogrążonego w pracy chłopaka.  
\- Q? - zagaił po kilku minutach ciszy.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Poszedłbyś ze mną na drinka?  
\- Teraz? - kwatermistrz przerwał pracę by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Jest trochę za wcześnie na alkohol, nie sądzisz? - agent posłał mu czarujący uśmiech. - Myślałem raczej o wyjściu gdzieś wieczorem.  
\- Cóż, jeśli M się zgodzi...  
\- Na co mam się zgodzić? - jak na zawołanie do pomieszczenia wszedł szef MI6.  
\- Na danie mi wolnego. Dzisiaj, jakoś za godzinę i jutro, bo pewnie będę miał kaca.  
\- Nigdy nie brałeś wolnego.  
\- Więc nazbierało się trochę wolnego do wykorzystania, prawda? - Q uśmiechnął się.  
\- W porządku - stwierdził M.  
\- Świetnie - uśmiechnął się kwatermistrz. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Jamesa.  
\- W takim razie możemy iść - powiedział do niego. Agent odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Przyjadę po ciebie koło siódmej.  
\- Chyba raczej przyjdziesz. Skoro mamy pić to nie pozwolę ci prowadzić. Chyba że masz zamiar mnie upić i wykorzystać, ale wtedy chyba jednak odmówię spotkania.  
007 roześmiał się.  
\- W porządku. W takim razie zadzwoń do mnie jak skończysz pracę, pójdziemy razem.  
\- Okej - mruknął Q i znów zajął się pracą. Wydawał się poirytowany tym, co zastał na ekranie więc agent postanowił go zostawić.  
***  
Siedzieli w barze już od dobrych dwóch godzin. Nie była to pierwsza lepsza speluna, ale dość ekskluzywne miejsce, gdzie ceny drinków zaczynały się od stanowczo za wysokich jak dla Q kwot. Kwatermistrz nie pił zbyt często i aż żal mu było wydawać tyle pieniędzy na alkohol. Miło było jednak spędzać czas z Jamesem, który w miarę upływu czasu coraz bardziej się otwierał. Czasem dotykał dłoni Q, który wbrew sobie niemal drżał na ten dotyk, choć zrzucał to na karb wypitego alkoholu, a nie jakichś uczuć wobec agenta. Przecież nie miał uczuć. Kwatermistrzowi przyjemnie huczało w głowie, więc kiedy 007 zaproponował opuszczenie baru chętnie się zgodził. Przy wstawaniu zza stolika zatoczył się i tylko dzięki reakcji Bonda nie upadł. Mężczyzna chwycił go za łokieć i zaśmiał się.  
\- Chyba będę musiał ci pomóc, co? - stwierdził. - Jesteś pewien, że jesteś wystarczająco dorosły żeby pić?  
\- Mam dwadzieścia siedem lat - burknął Q. Kręciło mu się w głowie a podłoga zdawała się poruszać nie w rytmie jego kroków. Bond znowu się roześmiał.  
Wyszli na zewnątrz i chłodne powietrze otrzeźwiło kwatermistrza. James otoczył go ramieniem żeby w razie potrzeby pomóc mu zachować równowagę.  
\- Odprowadzę cię - rzucił agent. Q nie miał zamiaru protestować; dłoń Bonda była przyjemnie ciepła na jego plecach i sprawiała, że coś w brzuchu chłopaka wywracało się na lewą stronę. Zanim dotarli do jego mieszkania, część alkoholu zdążyła już ulecieć z jego głowy. Gdy stanęli pod budynkiem, oparł się o niego zakładając na piersi i przygryzając wargę.  
\- Wejdziesz? Co prawda nie mam alkoholu, ale podobno parzę całkiem niezłą herbatę.  
\- Jeśli chcesz... To chętnie - James uśmiechnął się. Q kiwnął głową i otworzył drzwi. Ruszyli na drugie piętro; kwatermistrz złączył ich dłoni pociągnął agenta za sobą. Weszli do mieszkania Q; ledwie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Bond przycisnął do nich chłopaka i pocałował go gwałtownie, odbierając mu oddech. Kwatermistrz zaczął oddawać pocałunek zamykając oczy. Odsunął się dopiero gdy poczuł dłoń agenta pod koszulą.  
\- James - syknął.  
\- Przepraszam - odparł mężczyzna.  
\- Nie będziesz załował?  
Bond pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Ty?  
W odpowiedzi Q pocałował go. Żaden z nich do końca nie do końca wiedział, jak trafili do sypialni.  
***  
Kwatermistrz obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy, mdłościami i przede wszystkim sam w łóżku. Nie był tym jakoś szczególnie zdziwiony, nie spodziewał się, że agent zostanie w jego mieszkaniu dłużej, niż to konieczne, co nie zmieniało faktu, że poczuł jakieś ukłucie w sercu. Podniósł się z łóżka i świat mu zawirował. Trzymając się ściany dotarł do kuchni, gdzie, ku swojemu zdziwieniu znalazł kartkę i talerz z kanapkami. Od samego zapachu zrobiło mu się niedobrze, więc odstawił kanapki na drugi koniec stołu. Potem zaparzył sobie herbatę i usiadł, czytając pozostawiony przez Bonda list.  
_Q,_  
 _Przepraszam, że mnie nie ma. M wezwał mnie i wysłał na misję. Nie chciałem cię budzić, wyglądałeś zbyt spokojnie, żebym mógł to zrobić z czystym sumieniem. Zostawiłem ci kanapki wyszedłem, zamknąłem drzwi, klucz masz pod wycieraczką._  
 _Mam nadzieję, że kiedy wrócę, porozmawiamy o tym, co się wydarzyło, czymkolwiek to dla ciebie było._  
 _Bond._  
Q uśmiechnął się do siebie i złożył list na pół, wsuwając go do torby. W następnej chwili musiał puścić się biegiem do łazienki z powodu głębokiej potrzeby pozbycia się treści żołądkowej.  
***  
Następnego dnia gdy kwatermistrz wychodził z mieszkania, z przyzwyczajenia zajrzał do skrzynki na listy. Znalazł tam kolejną pocztówkę; najpierw zobaczył stronę z ogromnym napisem "podpisano agent 007". Q parsknął śmiechem i obrócił kartonik. Wtedy zorientował się, że nie jest to zwykła pocztówka, ale zdjęcie, przedstawiające Bonda na tle słynnej paryskiej ściany miłości. Agent wskazywał wyraźnie na napis po angielsku i na ten widok Q uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wsunął zdjęcie do torby z zamiarem postawienia go na biurku.  
I nie mógł się doczekać powrotu Bonda z misji.


End file.
